1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filmless dental radiography system, and more particularly to a filmless dental radiography system that includes an intra-oral radiation sensor that can acquire and display an entire full-mouth series of images without needing to be removed from a patient's mouth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dentists and oral surgeons typically use x radiation to obtain images of their patient's teeth, mouths and gums to aid in diagnosis and treatment. In traditional oral and dental radiography, a cartridge containing photographic film is placed in the patient's mouth, for example behind a patient's tooth, and an x-ray beam is projected through the tooth and onto the film. The film, after being exposed in this manner, is developed in a dark room or a closed processor using special chemicals to obtain a photographic image of the tooth.
More recently, the field of filmless dental radiography has emerged. In filmless dental radiography, an x-ray beam is still projected through the patient's tooth, but no photographic film is used. Instead, an electronic sensor is placed in the patient's mouth behind the tooth to be examined. The electronic sensor may include a charge-coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) active pixel sensor (APS) array or any other filmless radiation sensor. The x-rays pass through the tooth and impinge on the electronic sensor, which converts the x-rays into an electrical signal. The electrical signal is transmitted to a computer, either directly or through a module containing intermediate processing circuitry. The computer then processes the signal to produce an image on an associated output device, such as a monitor or a printer.
Filmless dental radiography offers several advantages over traditional film-based radiography. Most importantly, the electronic sensor is much more sensitive to x-rays than is film, allowing the dosage of x-rays to the patient to be lowered by as much as 90%. Also, the image of the tooth is generated by the computer almost instantaneously, thus eliminating the entire development process, including the use of potentially harmful chemicals. In addition, because the images are generated electronically, they can be stored electronically in a computer database.
Examples of filmless dental radiography systems include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,997 to Robert Schwartz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,418 to David Schick.
Filmless dental radiography systems typically utilize a cable to connect the intraoral sensor to the computer or processing module. Such a cable, however, can be uncomfortable for and annoying to the patient in whose mouth the intraoral sensor is placed. The cable is also bothersome to the dental practitioner when positioning the sensor in the patient's mouth. It would be advantageous to both patient and practitioner, therefore, if the cable connecting the intraoral sensor to the computer or processing module could be eliminated.
A filmless dental radiography system that attempts to solve the problem of the cable is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,873 to Schulze-Ganzlin et al. In a first embodiment described in Schulze-Ganzlin, a radiation detector is inserted into the mouth of the patient in a manner similar to the manner in which conventional x-ray film is exposed. Images are captured by converting incident x-radiation to electrical signals, which electrical signals in turn are conducted via the control logic to an electromechanical coupling element.
After the image is captured, the detector is removed from the patient's mouth and physically coupled to an evaluation unit via the electromechanical coupling element. The signals from the detector are sent to the evaluation unit via the electromechanical coupling element, and the evaluation unit processes the signal into an image. After the signals have been read out of the detector in this fashion, the detector is reset to prepare it for the next exposure. The detector is uncoupled from the evaluation unit and re-inserted into the next position in the patient's mouth.
While this arrangement operates without using a cable to connect the sensor, the radiation detector must be removed from the mouth and inserted into the evaluation unit after each image is captured. Thus, for a standard set of eighteen x-rays, the process of (1) positioning the radiation detector in the patient's mouth; (2) exposing the detector; (3) removing it from the patient's mouth; and (4) inserting it into the evaluation unit must be repeated eighteen times. This approach is plainly cumbersome, and in fact is less desirable than a system that uses a cable, since in a cable system images are obtained instantly without removing the sensor from the patient's mouth, and the sensor can be moved directly from one position in the mouth to the next.
A second embodiment described by Schulze-Ganzlin uses a wireless transceiver in place of the electromechanical coupling element and adds a memory. The memory stores multiple images, so that the radiation detector need not be removed from the mouth and inserted into the evaluation unit between each exposure. Instead, the radiation detector can be moved directly from one position to the next position inside the mouth until all the desired images are captured. The communication from the wireless transceiver to the evaluation unit is either inductive, capacitive or electro-optical. Accordingly, once all the images have been captured, the radiation detector must still be removed from the mouth and placed in close proximity to the evaluation unit so that the stored signals can be read out.
Even with this approach, however, there are a number of disadvantages. First of all, because the radiation detector must be removed from the mouth to be read out, instantaneous images still cannot be obtained. Thus, this approach shares a disadvantage with traditional film-based x-rays: images cannot be viewed until all the images are collected and subsequently transmitted into the console. As a result, there is no way to know when a given image is defective until after the radiation detector is removed from the patient's mouth. Moreover, the detector is necessarily more complex because significant memory must be provided, along with a control system capable of recognizing exactly when a given image is to be captured and stored. This second approach, therefore, is again less desirable than cable-based systems.
Another wireless system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,022 to Lee et al. In Lee, an intraoral sensor includes a CCD, CCD control and processing circuits, a battery, an analog-to digital converter (ADC) and a transmitter; and a base image system includes a receiver, a display and a power supply connector. In this invention, the sensor must be re-connected to the base station following each exposure. A second limitation is that the sensor must be maintained in the record mode for a previously set predetermined period of time while the image sensor is physically and electrically isolated from the base station. Timing each exam like this would be quite cumbersome for the dentist. It would be more desirable to have an efficient mechanism for automatically triggering image acquisition.
There is a need, therefore, for a filmless dental radiography system that eliminates the cable between the sensor and the computer, and overcomes the obstacles that plague the systems in the prior art.